Cards which can be read electronically, typically through a magnetic strip, chip or embedded circuit, are commonplace in our society. However, currently, paper print outs of a transaction, such as a consumer/merchant purchase, are the norm. Occasionally, at the point-of-sale, a consumer, user or a “Cardholder” for the purposes of this invention, may select an electronic receipt be sent to his or her email by typing in the email on the point-of-sale transaction device/terminal machine. However, this presently exists only on a transaction by transaction basis, elected in real-time, each time, by the customer, in conjunction with only the reader point-of-sale device. Further, there is no general consensus on how, when or where the information is sent or stored.
Thus, the present invention provides for both the technical method and system for enabling the Card to have a specific and unique identifier, which triggers an electronic copy of the receipt to be sent to one or more locations, stored in one or more locations, or otherwise made available to the Cardholder or other person with permission in electronic format. It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.